Sirkam
by Shady Violet
Summary: 5 Mei. Oz pergi ke kota Leveiyu untuk melepas penat di kepalanya setelah kematian Elliot, namun ia justru bertemu dengan seseorang yang tak ia duga; bukan berarti Oz merasa tidak beruntung dapat bertemu orang tersebut. (Post Elliot's death, Oz/Echo)


**Sirkam  
Pandora Hearts © Mochizuki Jun**

. . .

Hari ini. Hari libur spesial bagi semua bangsawan. 5 Mei. Hari yang kau tunggu-tunggu sejak saat _itu_. Semua masalah tentang kematian Elliot memang belum terselesaikan, ditambah lagi dengan Leo yang menghilang setelah kematian si bangsawan bertempramen tinggi itu. Kau sangat pusing, dan sudah muak dengan semua ini. _Tapi, tidak ada salahnya jika menikmati hari libur untuk sehari penuh, bukan?_ Itu yang kau pikirkan.

"Untung Gil dan Alice sedang pergi. Aku bisa berjalan-jalan seharian hari ini!" Ucapmu sambil merentangkan tanganmu, tersenyum lebar.

Kau berjalan menyusuri kota Leveiyu, dan berhenti di depan sebuah gedung kosong berwarna putih polos yang sudah tak terpakai sejak lama. Mengamati gedung itu, kau berpikir.

 _Apakah_ _dia_ _ada di sini?_

Berpikir sebentar, adalah yang kau lakukan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menginjakkan kakimu ke dalam gedung itu.

 _Sepi_ , pikirmu. Derap langkahmu terdengar keras bergema saat kau menaiki sebuah tangga dalam gedung itu. Sampai di lantai paling atas, kau berjalan ke arah jendela dan meloncatinya. Beruntung, di bawah jendela itu adalah atap sebuah toko perhiasan kecil. Kau menengokkan kepalamu ke samping, dan menemukan seorang gadis dengan rambut biru muda -sangat muda hingga terlihat seperti putih salju -yang indah sedang duduk di atap itu.

Kau tersenyum.

Kau menghampiri gadis salju itu, dan duduk di sampingnya. "Halo, Nona Echo!" Sapamu pada gadis tersebut, dengan senyum formal di wajahmu.

Gadis itu melirikmu selama beberapa saat. Ia tidak mengatakan apa pun padamu, menjawab sapaanmu pun tidak. Ia hanya menatapmu dengan datar tanpa emosi lewat irisnya yang berwarna keperakan. Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi datar yang sama seperti tadi. _Manis_ , adalah hal yang terlintas di benakmu saat melihatnya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Siapa?"

Kau terlonjak sedikit. Tertawa garing, kau mencoba menjelaskan bahwa kalian tentu saling mengenal, "Si-siapa? Ahahaha... Nona Echo, aku tak menyangka kau akan lupa denganku secepat itu. Aku pernah memberimu setangkai bunga mawar, bukan?" Sebuah senyum simpul tersungging di bibirmu, mengingat bahwa nona di depanmu ini adalah orang yang sedikit pelupa.

"Aku Oz Vessalius." Lanjutmu, menggaruk punggung kepalamu yang jelas-jelas tidak terasa gatal. Gadis itu terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Ah, Tuan Oz yang itu, ya. Majikan dari Tuan Gilbert. Echo ingat." Katanya sambil menatapmu tanpa ekspresi.

Kau hanya tersenyum padanya. Tertawa kecil, kau berkata, "Kukira kau tidak akan ingat."

Si gadis salju - Echo, tiba-tiba menundukkan tubuhnya di depanmu, sebuah gestur yang sopan untuk meminta maaf. "Maaf atas ketidaksopanan Echo."

"Eh? Tidak perlu minta maaf, Nona Echo. Ini hal kecil." Ucapmu, menundukkan kepala dan tubuhmu juga agar sejajar dengan gadis salju itu. "Santai saja, oke?" Lanjutmu, menepuk pelan bahu si gadis salju.

Echo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia kembali duduk. Kali ini, ia mengambil sebuah buku catatan kecil berwarna hitam yang setahumu selalu ia bawa dan sebuah pena dari sakunya, lalu mulai berkutat dengan buku kecil yang berada di genggamannya.

Melihat Echo yang kembali duduk, kau mengikutinya, memilih untuk duduk di sampingnya juga. Penasaran akan apa yang si gadis salju tersebut tulis, kau bertanya. "Nona Echo, apa yang kau-"

Namun, sebelum kau sempat meneruskan pertanyaanmu, si gadis menyela perkataanmu. "Echo saja." Selanya pelan. Saat itu juga, kau baru menyadari bahwa perak irisnya terlihat lebih indah dan hidup jika dilihat dari dekat.

"Tapi, Nona Echo -" Lagi-lagi, perkataanmu disela olehnya. Kali ini gadis itu bicara dengan sedikit penekanan. "Echo _saja_."

Sadar bahwa kau membuat gadis itu sedikit jengkel, kau menyerah, kedua tanganmu bergerak selevel dadamu, menggesturkan penyerahan. "Oke, oke. Echo."

Kau tertawa, mengapa bisa ada perempuan selain Alice yang ingin dipanggil hanya dengan namanya saja (minus Ada)? Kau selalu percaya dan sejak kecil diajari bahwa kau harus memanggil perempuan (sebenarnya tak hanya perempuan) dengan hormat, seperti "Nona" atau "Nyonya". Kau selalu diajari bahwa hal seperti memanggil seorang gadis hanya dengan namanya saja adalah kasar.

Tetapi, karena nona ini bersikeras, dan hanya karena kau (sepertinya) tidak pernah bisa menolak gadis semanis Echo.

"Kira-kira apa yang Echo tulis sekarang di buku itu?" Kau membuka pembicaraan. Echo pun akhirnya menjawab.

. . .

Langit mulai berubah menjadi jingga. Ah, saatnya bagi si Matahari untuk tidur. Kapas-kapas di langit seolah-olah bergradiasi jingga, terima kasih kepada langit dan matahari. Kau dan gadis itu masih berada di atas atap, langit yang biasanya terlihat _biasa_ dan tanpa kesan itu berubah menjadi dua kali lipat lebih indah, kau berani bersumpah - apalagi karena kau bersama dengannya.

Tanpa sadar, kau telah menghabiskan seharian hari liburmu hanya berbincang dengan sang gadis berambut pendek tersebut. Membicarakan semua yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, dan bagaimana semua hal tersebut membuat kepalamu ingin meledak.

Walaupun gadis itu tidak merespon, kau senang hanya dengan ia sesekali menatapmu saat kau bercerita, menandakan bahwa ia mendengarkanmu. Kalaupun merespon, Echo hanya menjawab, "Echo juga", ataupun sebatas anggukan kecil.

Sebenarnya, rencanamu sebelumnya untuk hari ini adalah mengunjungi toko-toko menarik yang baru berdiri di Leveiyu, dan mencari oleh-oleh untuk Gilbert dan Alice sebagai suap. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan padamu saat kau kembali ke Pandora nanti?

Terkadang mereka dapat menjadi insan yang begitu protektif terhadapmu, tapi bukan berarti kau tak bersyukur dengan hal tersebut. Hanya dengan mengingat mereka berdua saja membuat hatimu diselimuti perasaan hangat. Kau tahu mereka akan memarahimu habis-habisan karena kau berani pergi ke kota sendiri tanpa pengawasan, namun kau tak dapat menahan bibirmu untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Nah, Nona Echo. Hari sudah sore. Sudah hampir malam, sudah sebaiknya kau pulang ke _mansion_ Nightray. Vincent pasti khawatir."

Kau berdiri dan mengusap pakaianmu, menyingkirkan debu tak terlihat yang menempel. Gadis itu ikut berdiri, menyimpan buku catatan kecil serta penanya ke dalam saku pakaiannya kembali.

"Baik. Kalau begitu, Echo permisi. Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Tuan Oz." Ucap Echo sembari menundukkan tubuhnya sopan, hendak melompat ke atap lainnya, sebuah transportasi yang dapat dibilang umum untuknya. Hanya sebuah hal biasa.

Saat melihat gadis itu dari belakang, kau menyadari sesuatu. Dengan cepat, kau menarik tangannya, membuatnya hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Kata kunci: hampir.

Kristal perak kembar yang menyamar sebagai sepasang mata tersebut membesar, menatapmu dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat kau baca. Sadar akan perbuatanmu yang dapat dianggap kasar, kau menarik kembali tanganmu. Wajahmu memerah.

"Ah... anu, itu... Nona Echo... hiasan rambut yang kuberi saat Bridget Day itu... kau memakainya?" Tanyamu blak-blakan. Kau Berusaha mengalihkan pandanganmu, iris _emerald_ mu menatap apa pun selain gadis di depanmu.

Wajah gadis itu memerah samar setelah mendengar pertanyaanmu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, menatap ke samping. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Tangannya meraih sebuah sirkam biru berbentuk sayap yang bersandar di belakang telinganya. "Jika maksudmu sirkam ini, Echo pakai setiap hari sejak pemberian Tuan Oz di Bridget Day hari itu."

Jantungmu mulai memacu mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu.

"Kau... suka?"

Kali ini, Echo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapmu dengan kedua kristal peraknya yang kau rasa lebih indah dari sebelumnya. Merasa dirinya tak kuat untuk menatapmu lebih lama tanpa sapuan persik di pipinya, gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"... Echo suka." Bisiknya dengan sangat pelan. Bisikannya seolah beradu dengan angin sore yang menyapu Leveiyu, namun tentu saja kau mendengarnya.

Pacuan dari jantungmu terasa semakin menggila setelah mendengar akuan nona berambut pendek di depanmu. Ia suka. Echo _menyukai_ pemberianmu hari itu.

Kau merasakan pipimu memanas, namun kau berhasil untuk menyunggingkan senyum terlebarmu untuknya - bukan senyum formal yang biasa kau sunggingkan di depan para bangsawan busuk itu - kau meraih hiasan rambut yang terletak di belakang telinga gadis itu. Walau samar, kau dapat melihat bahwa telinganya memerah.

Jemarimu bersentuhan dengan helaian rambut berwarna saljunya yang sehalus sutera. Oke, itu berlebihan, namun kau tak dapat menyangkalnya.

Menyentuh hiasan rambut itu, kau berkata,

"Kau cantik, lho, Nona Echo. Memakai sirkam ini."


End file.
